<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Now by phantom_rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836669">Maybe Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain'>phantom_rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Boss and a Badass [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Fluff, more rarepair hell, oH WHAT HAVE I DONE, thats slowly turning not rarepair for me, unusual tags for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The following women’s division match is scheduled for one fall and it is a 3-on-1 handicap match taking place none other than Sasha Banks’ living room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Boss and a Badass [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah so how that last one was all deep and emotional? This one is the opposite of that hahahah. The horsewomen are duuuuumb xD and so am I. This is long and stupid and I’m sorry T_T</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Agh...shit...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda groans and presses her face into the mattress.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Does that...feel okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. It just-fuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha freezes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ronda...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s fine, it’s fine!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s pretty tight here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know it’s tight! Trust me, I know how tight it is. Just...go slow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda balls her fists and grits her teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Jesus! Wait wait, stop for a sec...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha pauses again, this time quirking an eyebrow. She watches as the woman beneath her squirms for a couple seconds in an obviously failed attempt to get settled. “Maybe I should stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">“No! Don’t stop just-FUCK. SASH!?”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rolling her eyes, Sasha removes her hands from Ronda’s back and leans back. They’ve been at this for a while and Sasha is honestly just about ready to give up. Not because she wants to give up, but she’s starting to wonder if there’s really not much of anything she can do.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Currently, she has Ronda on her stomach while she’s straddling her thighs. She’s been trying for the past several minutes to relieve some of the tightness center around Ronda’s back, but so far it’s only seemed to make things worse. Either that, or Ronda is just being a giant baby about it, which Sasha suspects could also be true.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re worse than a little kid at the doctor who’s been told she’s about to get a shot,” Sasha chuckles quietly as her hands continue to softly move over warm skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Even though she can’t turn over, Ronda turns her head to the side just enough to glare at Sasha out of the corner of her eye. “This is your fault to begin with!” The exclamation is followed up with something akin to a pout.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha rolls her eyes. “Oh please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It is!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And how is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This time Ronda raises her head up just a little so Sasha can get a clearer view of her scowl. “You drove your knees into my back! <em>Four times!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha clicks her tongue. “I only backstabbed you twice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The two meteoras while I was tied up backwards in the corner!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...okay so maybe it was four then...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda rolls her eyes and huffs before dropping her head back to the mattress.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Their match had been brutal but show stopping nonetheless. Despite their still young relationship, they had absolutely no problems giving each other the business in the ring. Honestly, their relationship outside of the ring just made the match all the more exciting.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The stipulation had been falls count anywhere. Definitely not something chosen by either one of them and Sasha remembers having to basically proposition Ronda to keep her from from storming up to Creative and demand that they change it. There may have been a lot of pouting involved and there may or may not have been a lap dance used as apart of said proposition.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nevertheless, the match had proceeded as normal with neither woman holding back. The only small hint of hesitation on both their parts was the use of any weapons. Sasha may or may not have found a pair of handcuffs under the ring that she used to immobilize Ronda in the corner, thus leading to the two aforementioned meteoras. Would’ve probably been three if Sasha has anything to say about it, but apparently ring handcuffs are cheap handcuffs and Ronda had managed to break the damn things to free herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A kendo stick had been considered maybe once or twice on both there parts, but Sasha immediately saw where that train was rolling and damn if she didn’t need this win. She was absolutely running on E as she quickly commandeered the kendo stick which ultimately stunned Ronda. The brief lapse of focus had slowed her to perform a takedown and lock in a modified Bank Statement with the aid of the kendo stick.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They were up somewhere by the edge of the stage when the match came to an end. Ronda was immediately annoyed at herself for getting caught slipping and pissed off that it ultimately led to a loss. Either way though, Sasha just put her through absolute hell and it was a damn good match, and that’s a small fact she couldn’t be more proud of. Even as they lay sprawled across the stage, Sasha had subtly rolled over just enough to conceal it as she gave Ronda’s hand a squeeze.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They pay per view had taken place in Boston, and in lieu of celebrating a monumental win in her hometown, Sasha had suggested they spend the remainder of their downtime at her house. Ronda had been a little caught off guard by such an intimate proposition given that she’s figured out how much Sasha values her privacy. She eagerly agreed as she hadn’t been too down to celebrate any other way anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Especially not with her back feeling like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Even though Ronda can’t see her with the way she’s nearly biting the sheets, Sasha smiles apologetically as she once again starts to knead the sore muscles. She alternates between pressing in with her thumbs to softly caressing the area with her fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t think you’ll be up to going for dinner after this,” Sasha laughs quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda sighs contently as some of the pain has started to fade away when some of her muscles begin to loosen. “Mmm...we can just order something. Have it delivered.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Or I could make us something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda pushes up on her hands just enough for Sasha to get the idea. With a small amount of effort, she grunts in pain as the action of turning over pulls against her back. She can’t help but wince just a little as she settles on her back, but she manages a small smile as she reaches up to lightly caress Sasha’s thighs that now straddle her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We’ve got plenty of time for you to do that. Tonight, let’s just worry about relaxing, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And recovering,” Sasha tacks on with a laugh. A smug grin tugs at her lips as Ronda’s hands begin to tease at the end of her very short silk robe. “You’re in no condition for that tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda pouts as her fingers play with the ends of black lace peaking out just underneath the robe. “Not even a victory round?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re probably the happiest loser I’ve seen in a while.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll always take a loss if it leads to this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha rolls her eyes and leans down for a quick but chaste kiss. “You need to rest. So you’re definitely not getting lucky tonight,” she whispers against Ronda’s lips before tapping her nose. Her smirk widens into a full on Cheshire grin as she rolls off the bed to her feet. “Chinese sound okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda hums from her spot against the pillows. “Sounds good. Don’t be too long.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha laughs again as she slips out of her bedroom. She has the giddiest grin on her face as she moves to her kitchen where she had dumped her phone. Outside of winning the championship, Sasha can actually admit she’s glad this story’s been out to an end. Maybe now she can actually focus on happiness just beyond work.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Forgot Banks is the only one of us that has the space for us to do stuff like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Excuse you? I have plenty of space.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah but nobody’s trying to have a girl’s night at your place. That place reminds me of a prison or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlotte sends Becky a glare that speaks a thousand words and the other woman promptly shuts her mouth. Instead, she puts the car into park with more force than necessary after they’ve pulled into the driveway.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s been so long since we all got to hang out like this,” Bayley sighs tiredly from the backseat before laughing. “Really glad Sasha decided to do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Becky and Charlotte share a look before Becky laughs nervously. “Ah yeah. She’s definitely all for it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlotte sends Becky another glare. It takes everything in her not to reach across and strangle her, but honestly they haven’t got the time to waste. It’s been nearly a month since Sasha’s been outright avoiding them and it’s about damn time they do something about it. Sure of course they had all just assumed she was going through some things in her head regarding her upcoming title push, but she would’ve at least thought that Sasha would want to celebrate one of her biggest wins with her best friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Bay, carry the snacks,” Becky instructs before tossing a duffel bag into Bayley’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Bayley rolls her eyes and swings the bag over her shoulder as she follows the others up the pathway to the door.She frowns when Charlotte doesn’t even bother to knock but instead produces a set of keys, one of which she’s inserting into then door. </span>
</p><p class="p3">“Wait, why aren’t we knocking?”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Because we have a key,” Becky shrugs as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We!?” Bayley explains before she’s checking her pockets. Pulling out her own keyring her eyes widen drastically when she realizes the emergency key Sasha had given her is missing. “Guys!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shh!” Charlotte spins around and levels Bayley with a look and a finger worthy of a mother scolding a child. “Listen, Sasha’s your best friend right? She’s our best friend and she’s been ghosting us for a month. She won’t talk to me, she won’t talk to Becky and she won’t talk to you. Aren’t you even the slightest bit worried?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Bayley frowns. “I am worried! I just don’t think breaking into her house is gonna go over well! You know how she gets!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Welp! We aren’t breaking in! Cuz we got a key!” Becky points out as she shuffled past Charlotte to charge through the door.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha has just hung up with the delivery place and placed her phone on the counter when she hears noise coming from the front of her house. “What the hell...” she mumbles, exiting the kitchen. She enters her living room in time to see the door open and one Becky Lynch to nearly come tumbling through it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Jesus, you don’t have to push me,” Becky grumbles as she makes a show of dusting off the sleeves of her jacket. “Sash!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha’s eyes are wide and she’s standing stock still as she watches Bayley and Charlotte file in behind her. “What the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlotte shrugs, dropping her bag by the door. “We’ve got a break, we’re all in the same city, we figured we’d have some girl time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“At my house!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We had a key.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A key!?” Sasha screeches, turning her glare from Becky to Bayley who looks as if she’s thinking of bolting back through the door. “Bayley!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well! They took it! And I—” Bayley huffs before shrugging. “I really don’t know what’s going on!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha rolls here eyes and pushes past her three friends towards the door. She opens it and promptly points outside. “You need to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The remaining horsewomen splutter unintelligibly, all with varying responses before Bayley somehow out voices everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Listen, I know this is...kinda bad, but don’t kick us out yet. We’ve been worried about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For a split second Sasha does feel a little bad because she has sort of neglected her friends. Not that she was doing it deliberately but at the time she was working on sorting some things out in her head. Now that she’s gotten them somewhat figured out for the most part, she’s mostly just been content with the current lowkey aspect of her relationship with Ronda. </span>
</p><p class="p3">Ronda. Oh shit.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha’s eyes widen momentarily before she recovers and shakes her head. “Well that’s great. You’re here, you see me and you see that I’m fine. Now I really need you to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Aw, Sash don’t be that way. We came all the way here,” Becky says as she saunters across the living room to plop herself down onto the sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I mean it! Out!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sasha...” Charlotte tries gently. “Bayley’s right, we have been worried. After everything that’s happened online with...well it’s just been a while and we don’t want you to deal with whatever’s going on by yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha raises an eyebrow and eyes Charlotte carefully. She’s always had a hell of a time getting a read on the other woman out of anyway. Charlotte always had a way of analyzing a person down to their core while keeping her own intentions under lock and key. It’s something that’s Sasha has always admired and loathed all at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thankfully, her stare down with Charlotte is broken by Becky calling over from her couch.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And what are you wearing!?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha blinks and for the first time since they’ve barged into her home she remembers her state of dress. Or better yet, lack there of. She looks down and realizes that her robe has fallen open just a bit, exposing the lace cup of her bra. A heavy blush finds her cheeks as she moves to cover up. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sensing the shift in the room, Sasha wishes for the gods that the ground would open up and swallow her. If matters aren’t already at their worst, Becky then seems to notice the two nearly empty wine glasses on her coffee table. Becky nudges one with her foot before grinning back at Sasha. Great. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You have company, Boss?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t,” Sasha hisses back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Company?” Bayley and Charlotte echo. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t-can you guys just leave my house!?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda frowns at the commotion coming from the living room. Sasha’s been gone a hot minute and there’s much too much going on for her to be still on the phone. How much energy does it take to just order some Kung Pao Chicken?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Grunting in displeasure, it takes her much longer than she would like to roll out of bed. She dons a t-shirt and a pair of shorts Before she’s padding her way out of Sasha’s bedroom. A confused frown is still in place as she listens to overlapping voices up by the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can you guys just leave my house!?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">Oh man, does Ronda suddenly wish she really hadn’t rounded that last corner. The first person who sees her is Flair and if looks could kill Ronda is sure her eulogy would’ve been yesterday. Bayley is next, and the bag she’s holding falls from her hands to the floor while her jaw quickly follows.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha is too busy huffing and puffing at Becky’s smug look to notice right away. It isn’t until she sees Charlotte stiffen out of the corner of eye and there’s a thud does she turn her head toward the hall. She quickly pales about ten shades.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uhm...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Becky blinks dumbly at the sudden shift in the air. A quick glance over her shoulder lets her know why and immediately she’s getting to her feet. Gone is her playful expression as she glares holes into the woman across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sasha, why is...um...” Bayley trails off quietly, not knowing what else to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before Sasha can respond, Charlotte speaks up. “You look comfortable,” she clipped statement is directed at Ronda as she looks her up and down.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda raises an eyebrow. “I am...” she turns tilts her head in Sasha’s direction. “Sash, is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“‘<em>Sash</em>’???”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda’s jaw ticks at Becky’s loud exclamation. She wonders how quick she would need to be to toss the woman on her lid. Then again, Sasha may not exactly appreciate that sort of violence in her living room. Maybe if she took it outside though...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha feels like her head is going to explode as she looks between the four women who all appear to be read for a stand off. Her hands are shaking slightly as she tries her best to gather her three friends and nudge them towards the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll explain later right now can you just please—”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No no, I want to hear this explanation,” Charlotte steps around Sasha and Becky soon follows. “I tried to tell these two the rumors were true, but they just didn’t wanna listen. Sasha c’mon, seriously?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Becky scoffs. “What business do you got here messing with Sasha, anyhow?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I would say that’s not really your business, Lynch. Just mine and Sasha’s,” Ronda tilts her head again. “And you’re not just gonna stand there and talk back like she’s not standing right there. So...if she wants you to leave, I think you should.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And if we don’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha groans. “Char...” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve kicked both your asses before. I definitely won’t have a problem doing it again.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This time it’s Bayley who groans. “No...no ass kickings...” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Growling, Sasha steps away from Bayley and crosses the room, meeting Ronda halfway. She knew this was going to happen as soon as these three idiots showed up at her door and there is no possible way to avoid it now that it’s all out in the open. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her eyebrows furrow when she takes in just how red Ronda has gotten and so quickly. Normally she would take the opportunity to poke fun, but with the room’s energy being this charged and volatile, there’s absolutely no room for that right now. Sighing quietly, she leaves a hand on Ronda’s hip to get her attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please?” Her eyes pleading as she whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Across the room Charlotte scoffs and folds her arms. “Un-fucking-believable.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Becky, however, isn’t done. She adopts an even smugger look than before as she places her hands on her hips. “Aww, doggy gets mad easy so she has to be kept on her leash on the other side of the fence, huh? She’s not allowed to come play.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha makes the ultimate mistake of turning to glare at Becky because Ronda slips past her. She has zero time to react as everything happens at lightening speed. It isn’t until the first crash that she realizes how quick this has all gone so bad.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Currently three Horsewomen plus one are sitting in separate corners of Sasha’s living room. Becky is favoring her right shoulder, Charlotte has her head tilted back while holding a bloody tissue to her nose, and Ronda is grimacing against the pain in her back. Bayley is the only person not in any physical discomfort, her frown/pout is still firmly in place while she is sitting in a corner of her own.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">In the center of the room, a freshly changed Sasha stands pinching the bridge of her nose. In front of her is her otherwise collapsed coffee table where most of the items occupying it have either been broken or scattered across the floor. A small puddle has formed from the wine bottle and it’s the little things that Sasha can thank for hardwood flooring.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I can not fucking believe this...” it comes out as an aggravated sigh as Sasha doesn’t even have the energy right now to raise her voice. Her statement leaves an unsettling chill in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda winces and speaks up first. “I’ll...replace that....” she mutters, nodding towards what used to be a pretty nice coffee table.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No. You won’t,” Sasha grumbles and looks up with at Becky with an icy glare. “<em>She</em> is going to replace it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Becky splutters and sits up, wincing at the pain it causes in her shoulder. “Me!? The fuck do I gotta replace it for!” She points at Ronda. “She’s the one that pushed me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“More like body slammed...” Charlotte chimes in with the tissue still pressed to her nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Exactly! So why do I gotta be the one to—”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Becky do you ever just shut the fuck up!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Surprised eyes turn to Bayley’s corner of the room as she’s gone completely red down to her neck. Her hands are clenched so tight her knuckles have turned a ghastly white. Her posture is rigid as she glares holes across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“First of all, I don’t even know what I’m fucking doing in this corner when I didn’t even fucking do anything,” she pauses to look at Sasha before her eyes dart back to Becky. “But we damn sure wouldn’t have gotten here if YOU had just kept your mouth shut. And if YOU,” she pauses to point at Charlotte. “Weren’t so damn nosy and bitter that you got your ass whooped and your shit taken. Ding dong, The Queen is dead. Bandage your ego and get over it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And last, YOU!” Bayley finally turns her attention to Ronda. “You have the absolute fucking nerve to come in and seduce <em>my</em> best friend and then have the audacity to sneak around about it and then get mad when we have questions about where she’s been! All of you are selfish fucking idiots! Just so full of yourselves!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The room blinks in unison as Bayley is huffing and puffing while she sits back in her corner, still mumbling to herself. Sasha honestly has to fight back and laugh, but a quick glance down remembers that she’s actually quite pissed off.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath as she realizes it’s time to come clean. “Not that I need to be explaining any of this to anyone, because I’m a grown ass woman who doesn’t need to explain her self to anyone...” she pauses and takes a deep breath. “Ronda and I have been...seeing each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“In secret.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Privately</em>,” Sasha emphasizes, glaring at Charlotte for interrupting before she relaxes. “It’s still new and so...that’s why I didn’t say anything. Also because I knew everyone would flip out like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Every woman seated in the corners of the room wears the same look of shame and embarrassment. Ronda is blushing something furious while Becky is trying not to look like a scolded child. Charlotte is attempting and failing to hold an aloof look while Bayley looks like she’s just waiting to be struck down.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>‘Good. All of you deserve it,’</em> Sasha thinks to herself before she’s shaking her head. “I appreciate the concerns, but I really wish you all would’ve talked to me instead of just storming into my house.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We tried...it was just always so hard to catch up with you,” Bayley says sincerely. “It was super hard to get ahold of you and you became kind of a ghost at work...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I, uh...” Ronda awkwardly clears her throat. “For what it’s worth, I mean, regardless how anyone here feels about me, I do care about Sasha. A lot. And...her privacy is my privacy so...that kinda dictated the level of awareness of this whole thing, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlotte’s eyes narrow as she watches Sasha’s reaction to Ronda’s words. How she ducks her head and just ever so slightly smiles bashfully. It’s a look she’s never seen before on the woman she considers a younger sister, and she is suddenly feeling even more guilty for coming on as strong as she had. Even though she’s still mighty annoyed that out of everybody Sasha just had to pick Rousey.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This is definitely gonna take some getting used to,” Charlotte huffs. “But...as long as Sasha’s happy.” She pauses and turns towards the woman who accidentally caught her in the nose and cussed the bleeding. “...right Becky?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Becky grunts and crosses her arms. “I’m not signing up to be buddies with Ronnie over there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda’s fist clenches at the nickname and she’s unable to fight an eye roll. “Trust me, I definitely don’t want to be friends, but I at least think we can find a common ground of respect somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure I guess...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha shakes her head knowing that’s the best she’s going to get out of her rather hotheaded and stubborn friend. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner and we will definitely talk about it. Right now though...I really would like my house back. I was kind of in the middle of a...quiet evening.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Bayley makes a gagging noise and is the first to scramble to her feet. “Don’t have to tell me twice. I wanted to leave as soon as I got here,” she mumbles to herself before smiling awkwardly. “Nice to see you again Ronda. Sash? I’ll call you later. You two,” she glares at Becky and Charlotte. “Let’s go.” When no one moves she frowns darkly. “<em>Now</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There’s mumbling as Becky and Charlotte move to follow her through the open door. Charlotte is the first one to pause where Sasha stands. She shifts awkwardly for a moment before clearing her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know I don’t mean any harm or anything...I just...” she shrugs. “Want what’s best for you I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha beams as she knows this is Charlotte’s form of apology. “I know,” she mumbles before stepping into a hug. “Go get your nose looked at. You’re probably gonna look like an elephant in the morning.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Charlotte rolls her eyes and leaves through the door. Behind her, Becky is dragging her feet with her shoulders hunched down. Sasha recognizes this look and she immediately starts laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry ‘bout your table...” Becky mumbles. “I’ll get it fixed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You better.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Becky huffs and glances over her shoulder before leaning and dropping her voice to a whisper. “You just say the word and I’ll kick her ass for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha rolls her eyes but grins nonetheless. “I think I can do that just fine on my own. I’ll text you later.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As the last of her impromptu guests leave, Sasha sighs tiredly and closes the door. She looks up in confusion when she finds Ronda shuffling over towards her. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda shrugs innocently. “You said you wanted your house back. Thought that meant everybody out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sasha opens her mouth to quickly backtrack but stops when she notices Ronda’s failure at fighting off a grin. “You ass!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was worth seeing your face,” Ronda hums. She wraps her arms around Sasha’s waist before pulling her closer. “On a scale of one to ten, how pissed at me are you about your coffee table?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“An eleven...” Sasha hums while resting her head in Ronda’s shoulder. “But she had it coming.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s Lynch. She <em>always</em> has it coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“True...but I really don’t appreciate my furniture being a casualty.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda drops a kiss to Sasha’s head and gives her a squeeze. “Noted.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There’s a comfortable silence between the two of them as they just stand comfortable in one another’s embrace. Ronda eventually breaks the silence by laughing again. “You know...I think that’s the closet any of them will ever come to liking me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmm they’ll come around,” Sasha hums before leaning up to connect their lips in a quick kiss. “I won’t give them the option not to.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It’s been just over two and a half months that she’s officially been dating Sasha Banks. They’ve become truly comfortable with one another and their relationship isn’t necessarily something they’re deliberately hiding. If they get seen together, great. They aren’t ashamed of it.Ronda had actually tossed out the idea of doing a couple’s gaming video sometime soon for her YouTube channel. Sasha has seemed excited about the idea.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda is currently doing bicep curls in the middle of the day. Later, she’s supposed to pick Sasha up from her meet and greet so the two of them can catch a late lunch date. She figured she would at least get some work done in the meantime.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two rapid buzzes from her phone over in the weight bench draws her attention. Setting her weights down, she moves over to the bench and retrieved the device, quirking an eyebrow when she sees that she’s received two separate texts from Shayna.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Baszler: umm?????</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Above the message appears to be a link taking her to instagram. Frowning in confusion, she taps the link and waits patiently for the page to load. When it does, Ronda’s eyes nearly pop right out of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">On her phone, live and in color is a picture of Sasha looking sexier than ever. Her blue hair falls in waves as she appears to be kneeling on her bed in an oversized t-shirt. Judging by the skin of her thighs and her bare feet just visible in the picture, Ronda can only assume she’s either in her underwear or nothing at all. She can’t help but lick her lips thinking about the latter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It takes her a few seconds, but Ronda eventually recognizes the shirt Sasha is wearing as one of her merch shirts. Well, it looks like her merch at least. The font and the colors are all the same, but there’s something glaringly different. The words printed across the front are completely different.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em> <b>‘The Baddest Girlfriend on the Planet’</b> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>sashabankswwe: check out @rondarousey’s new merch. Guarantee it’s Legit ;)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda’s phone just about slips out of her hand. She hasn’t had her phone on her for most of the day as she’s been so focused on her work out. Now though, she’s seeing the absolute flood in the comment section. Although, she doesn’t give a shit about what people have to say. She can’t tear her eyes off that damn photo.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her phone buzzes again, startling her out of her reverie.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Baszler: hey jackass, I know you saw that. You have read receipts on. Don’t ignore me!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ronda quickly locks her phone and tosses it onto the weight bench as if it had burned her. “Holy shit...” she breaths before laughing to herself as she’s resigned to being done with her workout for the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She’ll worry about that text later. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn’t meant to be serious at all and lord this...honestly this was such a riot to write. I hope you guys got some laughs out of here because I sure did </p><p>Thoughts always welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>